I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of crop protection chemicals such as fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides, fungicides and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to nozzle arrangements for fluid spray applicators that ensure that the fluid is evenly delivered over a broad area.
II. Description of the Related Art
Most agricultural fluid spray application systems are mounted to the back of a vehicle. These systems typically include one or more tanks in which material to be applied is stored, an extended boom which carries a plurality of nozzles along the length of the boom, plumbing for carrying the material from the tanks to the nozzles, and at least one pump for forcing the material from the tanks through the plumbing and out the nozzles. There seems to be constant pressure placed upon equipment manufacturers to build larger booms so that it takes less time for people involved in chemical application to apply agricultural chemicals to a given area. Booms now reach more than 80 feet in length and weigh more than a ton. While very even distribution of the agricultural chemicals can be achieved with this equipment, there are certain inherent problems. These problems are exacerbated as booms get longer.
Booms of an extended length cannot simply be bolted to a vehicle. Complex suspension systems are required to ensure that the boom is properly supported. Shock absorbers must also be provided because farm fields, range land, pastures, golf courses, etc. where such equipment is used are not flat. Vehicles carrying the boom often encounter uneven terrain, ruts, rocks or other obstacles. These all can impart motion to the vehicle which is exacerbated over the length of the boom.
Boom leveling systems also must be provided, particularly if the vehicle is operating on a hillside. Quality boom leveling systems will keep the boom parallel to the ground. This is important for at least three reasons. First, if the boom is not parallel to the ground, the delivery of the chemicals is uneven. Second, if an end of the boom contacts the plants being treated, the plants can be damaged. Third, if the end of the boom contacts the ground, the boom can be damaged.
Agricultural equipment, including boom type sprayers, often need to be transported on public roads. A vehicle with an 80 foot boom in its extended position cannot simply be driven down a public road. Thus, booms must be built to incorporate a series of hinge sections. This greatly increases the cost of the boom.
In addition to the cost added by incorporating proper suspension, proper shock absorption, proper leveling and proper boom-folding technology, use of an extended boom is not always suitable. This is particularly true when spraying utility and transportation right-of-ways, nursery and foresting stock, or orchards and vineyards. Significant issues arise when any obstacle is encountered such as road signs, bridges, fences, trees, or the like.
Many of the problems outlined above can be overcome either by reducing the length of the boom or eliminating the boom altogether. Thus, in recent years there have been efforts to develop boomless sprayer type applicators. Yet these boomless sprayers have problems of their own. For a variety of reasons, no one to date has been able to develop a boomless sprayer that delivers the chemicals as evenly and accurately as desired. Even and accurate delivery of the chemicals not only can serve to decrease chemical costs and improve crop yields, it also has other environmental benefits.
There is, thus, a real need for a nozzle arrangement that can be used either to provide a boomless spray system or to extend the reach of spray systems incorporating booms. Such a nozzle must be able to deliver agricultural materials evenly, uniformly, accurately, precisely and efficiently over a broad area. Such a nozzle must also be durable and designed so worn parts can be easily replaced.
The present invention relates to nozzles for agricultural sprayers. One object of the invention is to provide such a nozzle which will provide even distribution of agricultural chemicals.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a nozzle capable of delivering suitably large quantities of agricultural chemicals over a short period of time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a nozzle capable of evenly distributing the chemicals over a desired swath that can reach 30 feet in width or more.
A further object of the invention is to provide a nozzle that provides not only uniformity of spray over a wide area, but also sufficient accuracy of product delivery to ensure that the chemicals are sprayed only where intended.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle which is durable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle which has wear parts that are easily replaceable when necessary.
A further object of the invention is to provide a nozzle that not only meets each of the foregoing objectives, but does so over a wide range of spray widths and spray flow rates.
Each of the foregoing objects of the invention are achieved by providing a unique nozzle arrangement through which agricultural chemicals can be delivered. In one embodiment, the nozzle has a body member, a flow regulator, a spray tip, and a cap. In another embodiment, a separate air eductor is also provided. The design of the spray tip is such that fluid existing the tip does so in a way that ensures accuracy and uniformity of delivery over a wide swath.